Because You Loved Me
by Fulgance
Summary: Lily has always wanted to be older, so really, her family shouldn't have been that surprised when she fell in love with Teddy. Collection of 100-word Lily/Teddy drabbles.
1. Too Young

**So I was inspired to write a collection of drabbles about a ship that I'm not too sure about. I love the _idea_ of Lily/Teddy, but I wasn't sure I could write it. I think I _may_ like Lily/Scorpius better. But hey, you don't command inspiration... so here this is. Each one is 100 words long... exactly. It was a sort of challenge for me, or a writing exercise. There are eighteen at the moment, that I will post over the next few days or weeks, and I may add some more later if inspiration strikes again.  
**

* * *

Lily has been too young her entire life.

She is not only the youngest in a family of three kids, but also the only girl and, worse, the youngest in the entire extended Weasley family, younger than Louis by four months. This means that no matter how old she gets, she will always be too young. Too young for a boyfriend. Too young for that miniskirt. Too young for make-up. Too young to go out by herself.

Lily has always wanted to be older, so really, her family shouldn't have been that surprised when she fell in love with Teddy.


	2. Ridiculous

Looking back, she thinks she fell in love when she was just six years old. That would make Teddy sixteen, which sounds about right – it was a couple years before he started dating Victoire. At the time, Lily was too young to know what love was – always _too young_. Teddy read her stories over the summer holidays, stories about princes and princesses and daring rescues. He changed his hair and facial features to imitate the characters in the books and make her laugh.

How could Lily help but fall in love with a guy who wasn't afraid of being ridiculous?


	3. Surprise

"SLYTHERIN!"

There is a short yet very long silence after the Hat's shout. Lily very distinctly hears James say, "Oh my God." When the Slytherin table finally begins to clap, she walks toward it and tries very hard not to look at Gryffindor table. Instead she catches Lucy's eye, Lucy who is a Ravenclaw and trying to smile encouragingly. She must be happy to no longer be the only family member who isn't in Gryffindor.

When the news arrives back home, Teddy is the only one who isn't surprised. He sends her a letter that night and says, _Have fun_.


	4. The Best

"I dumped Logan."

"Oh, thank Merlin, finally."

She looks at him oddly.

"He was such an idiot," he explains. "You deserve better."

"You say that every single time, Teddy," she says, smiling.

"Aren't I right every time, though? You always end up dumping them."

"Teddy, will _anyone_ ever be good enough for me in your eyes?" She tries to sound accusing, but she only manages to come off as teasing.

He smiles back. "Probably not. You deserve the best, Lily."

"And who would that be?"

"I don't know. Certainly not Logan."

"What about you, Teddy?"

He stares.

She kisses him.


	5. Crush

**Just to clarify: these drabbles aren't in any particular order, and they're not supposed to tell an organised story. They're just me working my way around this pairing. It's also a sort of exercise, to see if I can write exactly 100 words every time. **

**And, I couldn't manage to keep some Scorpius/Lily out of it.**

* * *

At Hogwarts, she has the most embarrassing crush on Scorpius, who is two years older. Scorpius is the first Slytherin to accept the fact that she's in their house and that's it and that's final and she _belongs_ there as much as any of them do. Lily thinks he's nice, and it helps that he's really quite attractive, too. But Scorpius is friends with Rose and Al, and it's just not cool to be little sister or cousin tagging along, so Lily makes her own friends. Because she's _too young_.

Lily wonders why she has to like the older ones.


	6. Flattering

**Some more Scorpius... Hey, like I said, you don't command inspiration.  
**

* * *

Scorpius is clever, though, and it doesn't take him long to realise why the youngest Potter stares at him with starry eyes. But he's also nice and he tactfully doesn't comment on it or humiliate her. In fact he's rather flattered. Maybe if she were a year older, and not Rose's cousin, he would do something about it. But he knows for a fact that Rose likes him, and Rose is his best friend, so he can't do that to her. Lily _is_ pretty. But she's too young.

He and Lily never become friends, but he knows they could be.


	7. Perfect

So what if she is only nineteen, and Teddy is twenty-nine? So what if he has only just broken up with Victoire? So what if he won't let her tell her family, so what if he doesn't want anyone to know, so what if every time they have sex he tells her it can't happen again? He can't resist her; surely that means something. They have a solid friendship. She loves him. And he has never told her she's too young. They are, she thinks, perfect. Teddy is hers, and she is his, and that can never change.

Can't it?


	8. Stupid

Five weeks of bliss are all Lily will ever know. Five weeks of Teddy is all Victoire will let her have. Five weeks is all it takes for Lily's gorgeous, _older_ part-Veela cousin to come back to Teddy, and Teddy takes her back immediately. And that hurts more than anything Lily could have ever imagined, because even though a break-up is always painful, this is much, much worse. She thought they were _friends_. But Teddy tells her – looking gorgeous and guilty, of course – that she was a mistake. A stupid mistake.

What kind of person says that to a friend?


	9. Slap

**This one is a two-hundred-worder... yeah, I cheated.**

* * *

"I came to tell you something."

"I think I can guess what it is."

"We're going to tell the family tonight," he says, looking at the wall behind her. "But I thought I would tell you beforehand."

"I'm honoured. Really."

"You know I didn't want it to be like this between us, Lily," he says, finally snapping his eyes to her. "I miss the way we were. I'm _sorry_."

"I know. But I don't care anymore."

"You care," he snaps. "You love me."

"I don't love you," she says coolly. "I may be _in love _with you, but I'm not stupid enough to still love you after what you did."

She's seen the ring on Victoire's finger. Her cousin has been using her left hand for everything: opening the door, smoothing her hair down... The ring's lovely, white-gold with a very small, sparkly diamond.

"You're actually going to marry her."

He nods.

"Why did you do it, Teddy? Why? I thought... I thought..." Her voice breaks. "Do you love her?"

He looks away. "Lily –"

"_Do you love her?_"

He is silent for a long, long time.

"I think I do," he finally admits. "I do love her."

She slaps him.


	10. Sweet

Their marriage is about as happy as their relationship was. They fight all the time, and sometimes, Teddy comes back to Lily for comfort. They just talk, as though they are still friends. Teddy is trying hard to make it up to her, but how can he when he doesn't even know how badly she's hurt? The idiot even buys her sweets from Honeydukes to win her over.

This has always been the problem, hasn't it? She is_ so young_. Such a baby.

"I'm not a child anymore, Teddy," is all she says before she walks out of his flat.


	11. Sister

Men are protective when it comes to their sisters. Sure, Lily isn't a kid anymore, but she's still James and Albus' baby sister. James has been friends with Teddy his whole life, but if it's a choice between Lily and Teddy, he doesn't have to think twice to choose his sister.

"Are you _done_ fucking with her head now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." James looks him right in the eyes. "I _know_."

Teddy swallows. He's been trying to tell himself he did nothing wrong, but...

"Just leave her alone," James says. "Or you'll be sorry."


	12. Romania

Every Weasley spends Christmas at the Burrow, but this year, Lily isn't here. Teddy looks for her, and when he's sure, he plops down on a sofa next to Albus, who narrows his eyes at him (it's strange because he and Al have always been good pals).

"Where's Lily?"

"She left." Al's tone is harsh, clipped, cold.

"_Where_?"

"Romania."

"_Romania_? Why?"

"To get away from you."

"To get away from..." He can feel his throat closing up. "…_me_? Why? What did I do?"

"What did you _do_?" Albus' eyes are flashing emeralds, bright with anger. "What _didn't_ you do, Teddy?"


	13. Love

"Why did you leave, Lily?"

"Why did _I_ leave? That's rich, coming from _you_."

She sounds so sarcastic. He has never seen her like this before. She has always been _fire_, and now she has turned to _ice_.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in love with you, you bastard," she says, her every word like a dagger slicing into his heart. "And you married Victoire."

"You weren't –"

"I _was_ and you _knew_ it," she says fiercely. "Unless you thought I went around fucking people for the fun of it?" She reads his answer in his eyes. "_Fuck_ you, Teddy."


	14. Malfoy

**Some more Scorpius... I love the little guy.**

* * *

"I've divorced Victoire."

She smiles. "Really? I've married Scorpius."

"_Scorpius_? Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

"How many other people named Scorpius do you know?"

He is stunned. "You always told me you couldn't stand him."

"Yeah, well. I lied. Besides, people change." She looks pointedly at him. "Are you going to go running back to Victoire now?"

"_No_. Of course not. Gods."

"Why not? Did you _really_ think I would wait around for you, Teddy? I know what the word 'mistake' means."

"Lily –"

"Sorry to disappoint you," she says. "But the Lily you used to know doesn't exist anymore. I'm a Malfoy now."


	15. Bet

When she tells her family she's been seeing Scorpius for a few months, Rose doesn't talk to either of them for a week. But it's not for the reason Lily would have thought. Rose is just mad that they didn't tell her first. Most of her family is equally unhappy, because she's lost them a few Galleons. Many of them had a bet going on that Rose would end up with Scorpius. Albus thinks his best friend dating his baby sister is creepy. George, who bet on Lily over Rose, gives her a huge grin and says, "Way to go."


	16. More

Scorpius has the most fascinating eyes she's ever seen, even more so than Teddy's. Scorpius' are ever-changing too, taking on dozens of shades of grey and sometimes even light blue. He's just as tall as Teddy, but slimmer. He has a brooding side that light-hearted, cheerful Teddy has never shown Lily. He's true to himself and Lily always know what to expect. There are no surprises. Her family doesn't like him, whereas they love Teddy. He was born rich and Teddy is an orphan.

And Scorpius loves her, which is more than Teddy will ever be able to give her.


	17. Talk

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please."

She stares at him, her eyes hard and unforgiving. "Two minutes. Talk fast."

"Can't we at least be friends again?"

"Don't waste your two minutes."

"_Fine_," he says, and goes on, his tone rushed: "I'm sorry for everything. I loved being your friend, I loved being your... boyfriend, and I loved being with you, period. I wish we could go back to that, but if we can't, then I just want to say sorry. And... I think we could have been good together."

"If you hadn't chosen otherwise."

"Yeah."


	18. Kiss

"You left Scorpius."

"Don't you get any ideas about this," Lily warns him.

"Don't worry, I won't." He will. "You know, I'm still sorry. I still want to be friends."

"I still don't."

"I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"I don't believe you."

"I never meant to do that to you. It was a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life, really. I messed up, I said some awful things and did some stupid things, but... we're here now. It's like a clean slate. And I –"

"Shut _up_, Teddy."

He's pretty sure she was expecting the kiss that follows.


	19. Drunk

"You know you're beautiful."

"Uh-huh."

"And smart... and funny... and special."

"Are you trying to say something, Teddy, or are you drunk?"

"And I think... that there are a lot of things in my life I'll regret, but I'll never regret this. Being with you. Moments like these are the best in my life..."

"That's it, you_ are_ drunk."

"Lily, I'm trying to confess my undying love to you here."

"I'm trying to stop you."

"Can't you just be like other girls and sit there and look pretty while I do it?"

"You want another girl, go find another girl."


	20. Hit Me

They argue. All the time. Teddy is thoughtless and insensitive, and Lily is fire and ice blended into one hell of a girl and she gets _angry_. They don't just argue, they have huge, all-out fights that Teddy hates, hates, hates. Lily doesn't cry, but she screams and she hits him, her fists beating into his chest repeatedly.  
"Hit back, damnmit! Hit me back! Why don't you get angry, Teddy?"

He takes her wrists in his. She struggles, but only for a moment before her shoulders slump, defeated.

"I could never hit you. I think I've already hurt you enough."


End file.
